1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, an image processing apparatus includes a first storage unit, a second storage unit, a conversion unit and a determination unit. The first storage unit stores color conversion information for converting a name of a spot color other than process colors into a combination of the process colors. The second storage unit stores additional print material information regarding an additional print material. The additional print material information is input by a user for the name of the spot color. The conversion unit converts the name of the spot color, which is included in image data, into the combination of the process colors based on the color conversion information. The determination unit determines, for the name of the spot color included in the image data, a use amount of the additional print material, based on the additional print material information.